Lost soul
by tiffanyb123
Summary: In a forest all alone a soul shatters into million pieces. will sesshomaru be able to put it back together gain. really bad at summary
1. CHAP 1

**Ok so my account was hacked and some one delted my other storys :(. I fixed it and now im putting out a new one. Try not to be to harsh I do try.**

**I do not own any Inuyasha charcters if i did well fluffy would be locked up in the closet all the time. *giggles* hope you enjoy.**

Kagome was running blindly as tears ran down her porcelain face leaving streaks and making her eyes red and once pure heart was shattered into a million pieces. One person can only take so much and to make matters worse she heard a little voice inside her head yelling at her that she was not good enough. Kagome tried with all her might to block out the voice, but it only grew louder with each step she took till it sounded like it was yelling. While running she thought about how she ended up like this and how her day started vs what she just saw.

-FLASH BACK-

Kagome was walking in the woods with a big smile on her face that no one could take away from was the day Inuyasha told her that he loved her. She was so happy she jumped in his arms and kissed him with so much passion she was sure the whole world could feel her love for him. Inuyasha had pulled away and smiled as she rested his forehead against hers and told her when Naraku was dead they would mate and spend a life time together. He whispered that not even death could make them part for there souls would become one.

A few hours later Inuyasha said he was going to go hunt for the small group and he would be back as soon as he can. After a hour Kagome got worried ,so she decided to go look for him and plus she wanted to just be held by her love. As she stumbles into the woods she hears a groan in the bush's. Thinking some one may be hurt and need of her help she slowly walked toward the spot hiding her scent and being quite as not to startle them. How ever the sight that Kagome saw she was not prepared for.  
>She hide behind a tree trying not to cry as she sees Inuyasha and Kikyo fucking under the full moon. Over and over she told herself to look away but her eyes was glued to the spot where the lovers embraced each other. Kikyo was under Inuyasha panting and glistening with sweat as she tried to have Him as close as possible. Inuyasha was pumping into the clay body shuddering and moaning with each thrust. Kagome covered her mouth as she tried to stay quiet , as tears fell down her face. The final stab to her heart was when Inuyasha cam inside kikyo and then marked her as his mate. her eyes was getting blurry with tears but before she could turn away she heard Inuyasha whisper I love you and sweet nothing into kikyo's ear. So kagome did the only thing she knew how...she ran in any direction as long as it was away from the man who lied to her.<p>

-END OF FLASH BACK-

Kagome could feel branch's and thorns tear as her delicate flesh but her body was so numb she did not feel it. Her face was streaked with tears while she unknowingly was head for dead man cliff. It was a steep drop off that at the bottom was rocks and a small stream where people were know to dive off in pain and anguish. All she could think about was the man she loved betraying with a woman, but not just any woman a dead mind Continued yelling at her that she was not good enough and when she tried to block it out it just seem to get louder. She Continued trying to figure out what was wrong with her that a man would abandon her for the dead. She shook her head and pushed herself faster and right off the cliff.

When she realized she was falling she closed her eyes as her soul and body was ready to welcome death. The last thought before she hit the water was why?

**Well ...i hope it was not to bad leave a review and if you wanna be my beta pm me please. see ya **


	2. CHAP 2

_Hey folks Im back with a chapter 2. I am still in need of a beta if any one is interested in that position please let me know.I have a basic plot idea out and I know how I sorta wanna go with this tory and hoping all goes well. So i got one review and I must say I am very thankful to Veraozao :) it made my day. Also before I do the disclaimer I will be starting a story with Kouga and Kagome here soon so any one have some ideas of what they would like._

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU,OR ANY OF THE SEXY CHARACTERS OFF OF THE ANIME SERIES.**

The night was silent and Usually for Sesshomaru that was a sign that something bad has or will be happening.

He was a little bit antsy to catch up to his current obsession who we all know would probably look at him crazy if he was to tell her his true feelings.

Since about two months ago Sesshomaru had seen the girl...no women that followed his half brother around a mystery.

She was a good and loyal friend to those in her group no matter what the consequences to herself.

He had seen many time where she would throw herself between danger for her loved ones and in the end he figured she could lay there and die while still smiling at them.

For a human she was totally opposite of what he had expected and he thought he knew everything.

Sesshomaru shakes his head as he made sure his ward and her guardian was set into camp and asleep before he made his way to spy on the little group.

Sesshomaru and his beast had been arguing like crazy lately over the fact that even though she was kind, beautiful, powerful , and loyal she was still human.

As sesshomaru was walking he stilled in his tracks as he smelled blood and not just any blood but Kagomes.

He ran as fast as he could to the source as his heart beats fast in his chest you would think It was gonna pop out of his chest.

When he arrived to where she lay he felt as if his heart had stopped as he slowly knelled.

He was not expecting the sight of Kagome laying there with torn cloths that barely covered her and her skin to look so pale.

Inside his head you hear his beast whine **" why were we not here to save what was ours?" **

The way her body was situated she looked like a broken porcelain doll and it made his heart ache.

She had streams down her face from she had cried , There was blood running down her head from where she hit a rock and her heart was no longer beating.

sesshomaru didn't know how to respond till he felt the sword at his side shake with so much force it almost fell out of his sash.

He grins as he stands watching for the soul thieves to show up before him so he may save his enigma .

When he slashed at the minions of hell he watched to make sure all the major cuts would heal so he could move her.

His beast waits and listens to her heart as it slowly starts back up to let him know his sword worked.

With ease you didn't think a demon lord would have he slowly lifted her in his arms and lets out a whine.

**" Why was Inuyasha not with you ?" **his beast growls at the thought of killing the half breed for not protecting his alpha female but decides he will find out once he gets her stable and comfortable.

The demon lord slowly summons his cloud and fly's back to camp trying not to move the little female he had in his arms.

When sesshomaru arrives into camp the imp know as Jaken walks up and was yelling . **" Lord Sesshomaru you are back , your most loyal and trust worthy servant..." **Jaken stopped and looked at the figure that his Lord was holding and started shouting.

**" why is Inuyasha wench here my lord ? "**sesshomaru growled at Jaken but The imp did not know when to stop **." I shall kill her and get rid of her body so she may never disturb you again." **before Jaken could even comprehend what had happen he had a boot on his face.

**" You will do well to mind your manners Jaken or I will have your head am I understood." **sesshomaru said in a stern voice that left no room argument .

The imp muttered sorry but to any one else you couldn't understand him for the boot he had in his face.

Sesshomaru went over to the base of a tree and sat with Kagome in his lap as he slowly wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm for the night.

The demon lord slowly just ripped off her old outfit and threw it in the fire so as not to attract any predators.

He looks at Jaken with his stoic mask on .**" Jaken go retrieve me a fresh kimono and some bandages ." **Jaken slouches but calls Ah-Un over.

Before Jaken can leave how ever he gets one last warning . **"Jaken if you do not hurry then I will feed you to a lower demon life form ." **Jaken pales and he urges Ah-Un to move quickly .

Sesshomaru looks at kagome and close his eyes as his beast purrs at having her in his arms. When she wakes up he will getting his answers that he seeks.

He sends out his aura to make sure no one will enter his camp as he goes into a light slumber unable to do more till Jaken gets back.

**OK so i hope that was a little bit better. I also hope next chapter will turn out as good as this one. I spent a lot of time reading and fixing things I hope it can appease my readers.****Well talk to you all soon and I will have the next one up as soon as I can . Bye  
><strong>


	3. Chap 3

Hello peeps sorry I have not been on in a while I been busy. I Play world of Warcraft when I am not writing or reading and well lets just say I CANT WAIT TILL NOV 11 .*sighs* Ok I feel better now . SO please forgive me but this chapter is long and I hope you enjoy. **I do not own Inuyahsa or any of its charters for if i did well ...we will just leave it at that .** :P on to the next chapter then .

As the sun rises from the east to shine on the little girl who followed The lord of the west she slowly wakens with a smile on her face wondering what adventure she will have today.

She slowly stands and stretches and dust off her favorite kimono that her lord gave her just a few weeks earlier.

The kimono was orange with vines going up from the bottom as butter fly's danced on her sleeves or so it would look to any one who would see her walk by.

Rin smiles as she looks over at her lord and sees him holding something in his lap as he sleeps underneath one of his favorite trees.

She slowly walks up and all of a sudden she had tears in her eyes as she realizes who is in her lords lap, It was her lady Kagome.

Rin looks at her and can see the bruises that covered the arms that made her feel loved safe and warm, and also the bruises and cuts on lady Kagomes face that no matter what would always smile.

Rin saw what looked to be a broken doll who would shatter more if you were not careful with her body.

Rin kneels and looks up to see her lord awake as tears fall down her face. " who would do this to lady Kagome my lord?"

Sesshomaru looks at his ward and watch's as she cry's for Kagome as his heart breaks at her question " I am so sorry Rin but I do not know who or what did this but I will find out."

By the sound of his voice his ward knew and felt some what sorry for the person who hurt her mother figure for no one would escape his wrath.

Rin looks at him and smiles a small smile as she stands up . " I will go and fetch fish for us this morning my-lord."

With a nod of his head Sesshomaru watch's as Rin runs to the river as he carefully makes a small spot to lay Kagome down in front of him Onto a soft patch of grass.

He slowly looks at her body to check on the major injury's have healed enough that she wont bleed out to death.

The smell of her blood called to him as he leaned down slowly and licked a minor cut, for everyone knows inus have healing ability's in there saliva.

When her blood hit his tongue he was in heaven, It tasted sweet like honey and apples but a spicy after taste of her powers.

This had his beast a little bit riled up and wanted more as Sesshomaru fought with him for a few minuets to get him to go back in his cage.

The beast would not listen he wanted more of her blood while she was under him but his master said the one thing that changed his mind. " beast if you do try that you will hurt her more. "

The beast huffed and answered **" fine ...ill go away for now."** and receded back into his cage till he was needed.

While Sesshomaru had fight with his beast to pull away as he could hear Jaken grumbling as he had finally made it back.

He took off his outer haori so that way she was covered from the cold air and prying eyes of any who are near.

Kagome was curled up in a ball inside of her own mind which was a void to anyone who looks in all they would hear is her cry for her mother.

She could not feel the pain her body is in only the pain that now resides in her heart.

Midoriko (hope i Spelled it right) appeared next to her and held her in her arms like she was a small child as she whispered sweet and soft thoughts.

After the crying quieted down to hick-ups and sobs stopped Midoriko looks at a women she considered her own daughter.

"kagome my dear why do you lock yourself up in your mind and cry when so many people need you out there?"

Kagome looks at her with puffy red eyes. " how could he betray me when i gave him everything that I could and more, beside who needs me when they all have her."

Midorikos soul felt for Kagome as she heard her words. " what about the people who need you and are not that fool inu-baka."

Kagome laughs a little bit at the nick name and then her eyes open wide when flashes of Shippo pop up in her mind looking broken and sad by her missing.

Midoriko smiles when she sees she made her see why she has to go back and full fill her destiny and that in time she will learn that its not Inuyasha was not meant for her.

All of a sudden Kagome could feel her spirit go back to her body and she could feel every scratch that was left and her body felt like lead.

She groans and her groans have sesshomaru hovering over her searching for a way to find out if she is alright and if she will open her pretty blue eyes.

As Kagome opens her eyes there was a worried gold set looking at her and she gasp as his name falls from her lips.

Sesshomaru.

SO tell me what you think and i will have more up as soon as I can . I hope this wasnt a very big let down . I also wanna have a vote on this story shoudl I make her stay willingly or put up a good fight till he tells her how he feels. Let me know in the comments below.

Bye Peeps.


End file.
